Get naked or go home
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Once again Timmy made a dumb wish without thinking things through...and now the whole world suffers!
1. Chapter 1

**Get naked or go home**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: story idea by** **FurryWolfFan2648**

...

"Hey Pinkie! Want a purse to go with your pink girdle?" Mocked Crocker.

"Hey pinkie! Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in the girls room?" Teased Francis.

"Hey pinkie! Want a pink skirt to go with your shirt?" Teased Trixie.

...

Timmy slammed down his books, "That's it! I'm sick of getting mocked for my clothes! Taunted for my clothes! Laughed at for my clothes! CLOTHES! CLOTHES! CLOTHES! I'm sick of it all!"

He turns to his Godparents, "I wish that clothes never existed!" Wanda flustered, "Now sport I now your angry but think about what your say-

"ONE WISH GRANTED!" Shouted Cosmo.

 **POOF!**

And like that...all the clothes were gone... "COOL! No one's wearing clothes!" Shouted Timmy as he looks outside to some random bystanderds...then the full reality of the situation hit him- NOT COOL! I'm NAKED!" Shouted Timmy as he covered himself.

A flustered Wanda covered her now naked body, "You've only yourself to blame for this sport...and before you ask...since wands count as clothes among fairies...those are gone too..so no, no unwishing. Me and Cosmo will have to go to fairy world to get a replacement wand...and new clothes...without being seen..." And with that they poofed away.

Timmy took a long breath, "Okay...no problem...I've been through worse...right?" Suddenly his NAKED mom burst into the room, "Timmy! Time for school!"

Timmy was too busy clawing his eyes out to respond...

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get naked or go home**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 **AN: this story is a reward to Zim'sMostLoyalServant**

...

"Timmy Turner! Where do you think your going!?"

Timmy, having scrounged for bits and pieces to form a mismatch ensemble to cover his modesty. Ttires to turn to his naked mother without looking directly at her.

"Uh...I'm going to school?" He asks confused.

"Not like that, your not! No son of mine is going to be a clothist!" She shouts before stripping him naked. Before Timmy can protest, she throws him outside and locks the door!

Embarrassed, Timmy tries to get back inside. But all the entrances are locked. Mortified, Timmy covers himself. He was outside and naked!

...and so was everyone else, Timmy looks around and sees naked motorists zooming by, naked gardners trimming weeds, naked teenagers breakdancing, naked old ladies- shudder! -feeding squirrels.

Everyone naked...everyone going about their business like their was no problem...which in this world...their really wasn't.

 _"Huh, since no one cares, I guess there's no problem."_ Guessed Timmy, he slowly uncovers himself and cautiously walks to the bus stop...again, no one seems to care.

Timmy, although still feeling awkward...decides to roll with it. _"Okay, still a little embarrassing and weird...but other then that everything seems fine. And no pink clothes mean no one will make fun of me."_

Thinks Timmy as the bus pulls up and opens for him to get on-

HEY LOOK! IT'S TINY TURNER!

And the laughter and pointing begins again, _"That figures,"_ Thought a mortified Timmy with a sigh as he covers himself yet again.

...

Turns out that the more things change, the more things stay the same. True people don't make fun of people when naked or how their dressed(well, actually putting on clothes is considered taboo)...but they still made fun of shortcomings...which Timmy had.

 _"Sigh...same old same old, I make a stupid wish that backfires..for once, just once I'd like to get SOME benefit for something I wish for?! I mean it can't be all disasters, right? I mean other people have faeries, they can't ALL have had bad wishes, shirley? The world would've been destroyed ages ago! Unless of course they just wished everything back each time? ...that's depressing...in that case...why even have faeries at all? I-"_

And then she see's it...justification for all things fairy...

A naked Trixie Tang! She was currently huddled behind a bush looking at the school frightful.

Timmy smirked, finally something good!

Trixie mumbles, "Why is everyone naked?"

Timmy's eye's went wide, "Wait, what?!" He shouted...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Go naked or go home**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 **HAPPY(late) BIRTHDAY Zim'sMostLoyalServant!**

...

Trixie turned, saw a surprised Turner looking at her, scream and cover herself, kicks him in the nads, and then streaks away quickly.

Turner groaned as he held his groin in pain, as he recovered he wondered...

"Trixie...Trixie seemed just as surprised to see everyone naked as I did! AND she reacted to being seen naked as a person would normally! But...the wish...how could that be?"

However Timmy didn't have time to think more about this, he was trampled by a sudden rush of naked students rushing to get to class on time...

...

Trixie had no idea why she'd suddenly found herself walking to school naked...or why EVERYONE was naked! But she wanted no part of it! After kicking that perv in the nads she'd run inside and scavenged for scraps to make into clothes. They wouldn't win any awards...but at least her modesty was protected.

...however, it wouldn't do for her reputation to be seen in such rags, so she also fashioned a hat and scarf to cover her face.

She resolved to get out of this closet she'd hidden in and just run home to get away from all these weirdos as quickly as possible! She quickly steps out into the crowded hallway and makes a break for the exit-

 **HEY LOOK EVERYONE! A CLOTHIST STREAKER!**

 **EWWWW! GROSS!**

 **HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?**

 **WHAT A WERIDO!**

Before Trixie can respond she's crowded, grabbed and given a wedgie by Francis!

 **RIP!**

The agony Trixie felt was second to none...but just as quickly it dissipated, as her make-shift underwear ripped...as did the rest of her ensemble-

There was a moment of silence as a mortified and naked Trixie lay expose and naked to everyone...and then they all laughed at her!

If there was one thing people loved more then an idol...it was a FALLEN idol. You could almost hear Trixie's popularity crash, burn and hit the pavement.

Trixie sobbed as she tried to run as her 'Queendom' fell to ruins around her-

"Not so fast!" Shouts Francis as he grabs her, "You like wearing clothes? Well, try this on for size!" Ignroing her protests he forces her to wear a used heavy-duty jock strap and gives her the mother of all wedgies!

But he wasn't done yet, ignoring her tears of pain and pleading for mercy. He dangled her in the air with a constant wedgie and took her to the flagpole...and then ran her up it...

Her increasing cries of pain and humiliation only made everyone laugh at her more...

"STOP THAT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Everyone turned to look to see an enraged turner. "You put her down right now or I'll really get mad!" She shouts to the surprised mob...

...5 seconds later...

"In hindsight, I should've seen this coming." Admitted a resigned Turner as he dangled helplessly right next to Trixe at the top of the flagpole...

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Naked or go Home**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

 ** **AN: this story is a reward to Zim'sMostLoyalServant****

...III...

Trixie sobbed in humiliation...but mostly pain, this REALLY hurt...

"What is wrong with everything?! This morning, things were fine! I was popular! Everyone thought I was pretty! Everyone wore clothes!"

"Wait, you remember how things really were? How- Er, I mean-

"YOU DID THIS!?" Screamed Trixie, she began to throttle him, which caused the jock strap he was wearing to stretch even more so, Timmy whimperd in more agony as his balls were crushed...

 **SPROING!**

Timmy Screamed as he was slingshoted away-

 **RIP!**

Trixie screamed as all the exertion on her jock strap had caused it to rip, sending her crashing to the pavement...

...

 **CRASH!**

Timmy was smashed through his window...

 **POOF!**

His tarred, feathered and naked faeries appeared in the room as well-

"Wha- "Don't ask." Said Wanda firmly, she pulls out her new wand. "Ready to end this nightmare whenever you are."

Timmy frowned, "Actually, before I do that... Trixie remembered how the world used to be, how did that happen?"

Wanda frowned and looked in 'Da Rules'... "Ah! here we go; to avoid more lawsuits, our magic is now forbidden from affecting the minds and memory of people with mental problems. Apparently, the whole 'Tell me I'm pretty' debacle was enough for her to qualify."

Timmy frowned, "Well...what are we supposed to do then? This wish cost her, her popularity! If I just wish everything back...she'll still remember and demand I fess up! Our secret could be blown!...unless..."

He makes a quick phonecall...

...

 **POOF!**

 **GAH!**

 **WERE NAKED!**

A now fully clothed Trixie smiled as the still naked student body remembered that clothes were GOOD and ended up getting laughed at, filmed, and arrested...and just like that...Trixie was Queen Bee again with a nice side of revenge...

She quickly calls Timmy, "Okay, it happened. As promised I won't ask how you did it...hey Timmy...since the rest of the school is in jail and won't see us...want to grab a bit to eat?"

...

Timmy whistled as he left his home to meet Trixie, it was a rough day...but everything was coming up Timmy!

His two faeries chuckle as they watch him leave the street...

"When do you think he'll realize he forgot to wish for clothes and he's still naked?" Giggled Cosmo.

Wanda laughs, "Who cares? Today, I got bitten by dogs, Pixies and your mother...I'm getting some payback one way or the other." She says as she locks all the doors in Timmy's house. "Now who's up for a Zappy fight?"

 **END**

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
